DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract): The Moorehouse School of Medicine (MSM) has recognized a need for an adequate, appropriately accessible and comprehensive physician-scientist research-training program. The goal of this application for a planning grant in clinical research is to assess the institutional resources and curriculum development capabilities at MSM and collaborative partners, and to implement a Master of Science degree track in clinical research at MSM. The planning will consist of two phases. Each phase will have its specific aim as follows: Specific Aims: 1. Phase 1. Assess the institutional resources, including the existing curricula in the Master of Public Health, and Ph.D. graduate degree programs at MSM and other curriculum development capabilities among the faculty and collaborating faculty and institutions for a Master of Science (MS) or a Certificate in Clinical Research. 2. Phase 2. Develop and implement a clinical research curriculum leading to a 36 credit hour Master of Science degree or a 24 credit hour certificate of training in clinical research.